


Heal Me

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comfort, Comforting Magnus Bane, Demons, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Wounds, gore?, physical injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jace neglects to care for his brother's wellbeing during a hunt, Alec gets injured and doesn't tell anyone. Naturally Magnus is more than willing to look after his favourite shadowhunter. Malec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable content, it belongs to Cassandra Clare

Magnus knew from experience that the only time Alec would try to avoid him was when he was either hurt or hiding something, therefore it was safe to say that Magnus was feeling worried when a third day passed with no sign of his blue eyed boyfriend. Magnus had called him countless times and it had gone to voicemail. The only reason Magnus had been waiting so long was that he had received a text message earlier that day:

_Sorry I haven’t been over, Izzy’s been keeping me busy redecorating her room, I’ll see you soon xx_

Magnus knew that Isabelle was a force to be reckoned with and that when she wanted something there was almost a certainty that she would get it, but he also knew that he and Alec had visited each other every single day for months and no amount of decorating should have gotten in the way of that.

Therefore Magnus had made his mind up. He was going to see his shadowhunter whether Alec wanted him to or not. There was more to his absence than wallpaper and paint. Magnus was sure of it and that was why he found himself stepping through a portal from his bedroom and onto the grass outside the Institute.

Magnus made his way towards Alec’s bedroom, he could have found the place blindfolded as he knew it so well. The door was shut, but Magnus could see a dull light shining through the crack under the door. Alec was in there and furthermore, Isabelle’s door was wide open and the light was off; she wasn’t home, or if she was then she wasn’t in her bedroom. The room was exactly the same as the last time Magnus had seen it. There was no new décor to it at all. Alec had lied, and now he had to figure out _why._

Magnus knocked gently on the door.

“Go away!” A familiar voice shouted, muffled by the wood. “I swear to the Angel, Izzy, if you don’t go away right now I’ll-“

“Alexander?” Magnus said, cutting off Alec’s threats of what he was going to do if he wasn’t left in peace. “Alec? I’m coming in.”

“Wait! No!” Alec shouted, but Magnus paid him no heed and opened the door anyway.

The sight that met him make Magnus want to rush to Alec’s side instantly and yet simultaneously made his knees go weak as though he could drop to the floor at any moment in time.

Alec was on his bed, leaning back on his elbows, face contorted in horror and pain and he stared at Magnus, but Magnus wasn’t focussing on Alec’s face for once. Instead he was staring in shock at the basin of red water and the pieces of bloody gauze that surrounded Alec. A large gash stretched across his shadowhunter’s abdomen. It was still weeping scarlet blood and yet when Magnus looked closer at the wound he could see a blackish hue to it. Demon poison.

“Alec.” Magnus breathed and rushed to his side.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked, his voice was breathy with the pain of his wound. He looked paler than usual, Magnus noted, he must have been suffering from blood loss.

“Why didn’t you come straight to me? You know I would have healed you.” Magnus said gently.

“I was going to use an _iratze_ to heal myself, but it didn’t work.” Alec said.

“Of course it didn’t work, you have demon poison in the wound, you should have come to me, Alec.” Magnus repeated. “Why didn’t your foolish family come and get me?”

“They don’t know about this.” Alec admitted quietly.

“What?” Magnus shouted. “How could you keep this to yourself? Do you know how dangerous a wound like this is? If I hadn’t come here and found out about your wound, you would have bled out. Or the poison would have slowly shut down your entire nervous system, slowly and painfully killing you.”

“I’m sorry.” Alec said, hanging his head. “I was an idiot, it was just something Jace said and it made me want to prove to myself that I could manage this.”

“You risked your life to prove something to Jace?” Magnus was furious. “What on earth could Jace have said that would cause you to take such a hugely drastic risk?”

“We were meant to take on one demon, just one. An easy in and out mission, but Jace hadn’t scouted the area properly and there was an entire nest there, at least fifteen. I was angry at Jace for being so blasé about the whole situation and we got into a fight. He told me to stop being so pathetic and to man up.” Alec kept talking, wanting to explain himself to Magnus, despite the pain that talking was causing him. “It reminded me too much of what my dad said to me when he found out I was gay. I had to try and prove to myself that I’m _not_ pathetic.”

“Oh darling, there isn’t a single part of you that could be called pathetic. You’re the bravest, most loving, adorable human I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I’ve seen you risk your life for your family and friends. There is no way that I could call you pathetic.” Magnus said. “Now will you please let me heal you?”

“No.” Alec said.

“Alec, you can’t fight the poison on your own.” Magnus said staring into the deep, pained blue eyes that he adored. Alec’s breathing was too shallow for his liking, it was obvious that breathing deeply was causing an agonising tugging at the wound.

“But you’re always healing me, and I feel so guilty. I know how tiring it is for you to constantly use your magic, and you heal me every time I get so much as a papercut. I don’t like seeing you so exhausted, Magnus.” Alec said quietly.

“And yet you think I enjoy seeing you in such agony?” Magnus frowned. “I would heal a scratch for you even if it meant that I would be so tired that I couldn’t use my magic for a year. As long as I know that you are completely uninjured.”

“But you shouldn’t have to.” Alec said.

“You shouldn’t have to come home every week looking like the bigger boys wanted your lunch money, and yet you do.” Magnus said. “You fight demons, vampires, werewolves and, heck, even warlocks because you’re a good person who cares about the mundanes’ lives. I heal you because I care about your life.”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, you dork. I love you.” Magnus said softly.

“I love you too.”

“Now, will you please let me help you?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded slightly, still staring into the cat-like eyes of his favourite warlock. Magnus placed his hands on either side of the gash on Alec’s stomach. He watched as his magic poured into the wound and it slowly turned more and more red and black tint vanished, that was the worst part; removing the poison from Alec’s body. Once all the poison was gone, Magnus saw the tissue begin to granulate and draw together until it was nothing more than a faint line.

Satisfied with his work, Magnus drew back and looked over Alec.

“You’ll need to draw a blood replenishing rune, but other than that you’re all good.” He said.

“Thanks.” Alec murmured as he drew the aforementioned rune just beside the light scar.

Magnus smiled as he watched the colour steadily return to Alec’s face and he moved closer.

“I swear, there are some days when I could kill your parabatai.” Magnus muttered, inches away from Alec’s face.

“Mmm, me too, but that’s just Jace, isn’t it? He’s always been very conceited and action driven. It’s not his fault, he just sometimes forgets that we can get hurt too.”

“I’ll never forget anything about you.” Magnus said. “Especially not this.”

And with that Magnus was kissing him. Alec smiled against Magnus’ lips, his entire body felt as though fire was coursing through it, hot and exciting. A burning passion that made him wish that Magnus would pin him against the bed and-

“Alec?” Alec was ripped from his fantasy by a smirking warlock. He froze realising that his hands had crept up Magnus’ shirt all on their own and he had practically assaulted the poor man.

“Um, sorry?” Alec said, a red blush creeping up his neck and staining his cheeks.

“Trust me, I would have been more than happy to let you keep going.” Magnus assured him. “But, you look absolutely shattered, that wound took a lot out of you, my love.”

“I would have managed.” Alec pouted.

“I doubt it. However, rather than starting something that you can’t finish how about I make you a deal?” Magnus said. “You and I will get some rest just now, and later, when we are both full of energy, I will show exactly what pleasure feels like. I will spend so long torturing you that you will beg me to give you some form of release. I will make you scream my name over and over and over again. By the time I’m finished with you, you won’t even be able to speak.”

“You have a deal.” Alec said almost breathlessly with lust. “The only problem is, now that you’ve said that there is no way that I am going to be able to sleep.”

“Oops.” Magnus said unapologetically, before adjusting himself so that he was lying on Alec’s bed, head on the pillow, he held his arms out invitingly. “Come on.”

Alec sighed and clambered into Magnus’ open arms. He snuggled his nose into the crook of his neck and breathed in deeply, savouring the scent of his boyfriend. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec tightly and buried his face in Alec’s hair.

He was so relieved to have his love in his arms. He could have _lost_ him. Just a few more days of that poison and he could have _died._ The thought terrified him. The fact that the thought terrified him, terrified him. He’d never felt so deeply about someone other than himself before and it was honestly scary. There were moments when he seriously considered wrapping his stubborn, self-sacrificing boyfriend up in cotton wool.

Maybe he would.

And with that, Magnus drifted off to sleep, perfectly content to hold onto his lifeline.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? If you liked this you might like my other fic 'In Times of Need' ;) there's more Malec there to enjoy.


End file.
